This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Administrative Core Accomplishments + Hosted the 7th Annual VGN Retreat, August 13, 2008 + Hosted BPI College President Meeting, August 13, 2008 + Hosted BPI Business Manager Meeting, August 13, 2008 + Judith Van Houten, PI, attended the INBRE Meeting in Bethesda, MD, August 2008 + VGN staff assisted with the planning of the North East Regional Life Sciences Core Directors (NERLSCD) Conference that was held on October 22-24, 2008 in Vermont + Judith Van Houten, PI, was the key note speaker for the NERLSCD Conference on October 23, 2008 + Hosted Vermont INBRE meeting with NCRR representatives on October 21, 2008 and October 23, 2008 + Organized an External Advisory Committee meeting, October 26-27, 2008 + Organized faculty Professional Development Seminar with Middlebury College [unreadable]January 24, 2009 + Conducted Reviews of Proposals in INBRE Project Year 4 for the following categories that will begin in Project Year 5: 1) New or Renewal BPI Faculty Project Grants 2) New or Renewal BPI Faculty Pilot Project Grants 3) BPI Student Summer Research Awards 4) UVM Graduate Student Assistantships 5) Pilot Projects for Use of UVM Microarray and Proteomics Facilities + Conducted an Internal Steering Committee Meeting [unreadable]April 15, 2009 + Held BPI Coordinator Meetings [unreadable]July, 23, 2008, August 13, 2008, October 26, 2008, April 15, 2009 + Conducted the 7th annual web based survey of VGN participants, April, 2009 + Hosted the 8th Annual Career Day, April 15, 2009 + Created a VGN Newsletter [unreadable]Fall, 2008 [unreadable]Spring, 2009 + Currently organizing the annual visit from the American Association for the Advancement of Science (AAAS) team visit scheduled for May 27-29, 2009 to review and advise VGN's annual assessment process + Worked extensively on the VGN database + Enhanced the VGN website on an ongoing basis + Judith Van Houten, PI and other VGN staff served on search committees for possible new UVM faculty hires